A Strange Elf Clad in Green and Brown
by StrangeBlaze
Summary: A series of 100word Legolas drabbles, for the Livejournal community stories100. Mostly bookbased, but some will be moviebased. Almost strictly Canon, though OCs may sneak in from time to time.
1. 010 Shore

Fandom: Lord of the Rings  
Title: The Gray Ship  
Characters/pairing: Legolas  
Prompt: 010 Shore  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Summary: Legolas worries about taking Gimli West with him.  
Author's Notes: Sorry I've been gone so long. :)

The waves lap gently against the bow of the gray boat. The sound is relaxing. Already he can feel the weariness leaving his leaden heart. He glances at Gimli, his beard and hair turned snowy white, and wonders if he is doing the right thing. His chest aches each time he sees his friend rub his arthritic knees or sit down because he is out of breath. That ache is nothing compared to the pain he would feel if he would leave him behind. Imagine their faces when a dwarf steps off the ship! He smiles—definitely the right thing.


	2. 019 White

Fandom: Lord of the Rings

Characters/pairing: Legolas

Title: "The Deep Breath Before the Plunge"

Prompt: 019. White

Word Count: 100

Rating: PG

Summary: Legolas reassures an anxious Lady Eowyn.

It was quiet in the keep where everyone lay sleeping. He sat, still as death, until he could no longer bear the foreboding creeping under his skin like crawling spiders, and stole outside.

She stood upon the ramparts in a white gown, her golden hair whipping in the sudden wind. She turned at his approach, smiling awkwardly. They had not spoken earlier.

"You are troubled, milady."

"Yes. There is a _storm_ coming and I do not know if I am strong enough to weather it."

He covered her small hand with his own. "I will do my best to help you."


	3. 023 Lovers

Fandom: Lord of the Rings

Characters/pairing: Legolas  
Title: "Remembrances"  
Prompt: 023—Lovers  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG-13, we'll say.  
Summary: Legolas gets lonely in the dark of night.  
Author's note: Tolkien never told us much about Legolas' life. Like if he was married. You might consider this AU or OC (I, of course, had Sorayaiel from my longer stories in mind). Depends on how you look at it. Also, I was going for deeply romantic, and melancholy, but it might come off as sappy and lame. Your call.

The long nights are the hardest, when everyone else is sleeping. He does not slumber as they do, so his mind wanders as he keeps watch. It remembers. It recalls the music of her laugh, her dark silken tresses, the softness of her skin beneath his fingertips. He feels her warm breath against his neck, inhales her sweet scent, feels the light caress of her soft lips against his own, and knows that she is there with him. The nights are long and lonely, but as long as he keeps his memories close to his heart, he is never alone.


	4. 026 Teammates

Fandom: Lord of the Rings  
Title: "Pursuit", continued  
Characters/pairing: Legolas  
Prompt: 026 Teammates  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Summary: A continuation of "Pursuit"  
Author's Notes: Contains one line from Tolkien.

He thought of Frodo and Sam, alone now in their journey to Mordor. He thought about poor Merry and Pippin. Not knowing their fate was torturous—each second that passed brought the Hobbits that much closer to death. Legolas knew this; he could not help but pace as he waited for his companions to awaken. He was alone with his morbid thoughts, barely able to control his impatience and desire to rush after the halflings, until dawn, when Aragorn began to stir. The sunrise was cloudless. The mists cleared to reveal the bleakness of Rohan ahead, in the bitter light.


	5. 027 Parents

Fandom: Lord of the Rings

Characters/pairing: Legolas

Title: "A Father's Fear"

Prompt: 027. Parents

Word Count: 100

Rating: PG

Summary: Thranduil finds out about Legolas joining the Fellowship. Features an OC.

He sent his advisors away when the letter arrived from Imladris. He secluded himself in his office for hours afterward and would admit no one, not even his children. Finally he allowed his eldest son to enter.

"What is it, Adar?" he asked. "Do you have news of my brother?"

The king looked at him, grown so straight and tall, the perfect image of his mother. How he missed the queen! This son did not resemble his brother—would he ever see the child again?

"Yes, I have news," Thranduil replied quietly, as he handed the letter to the prince.


	6. 030 Death

Fandom: Lord of the Rings  
Character/Pairing: Legolas  
Prompt: 030--Death  
Title: "What is Death?"  
Words: 100  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Legolas tries to understand a very mortal condition.   
Author's note: This is from Legolas' point of view. Just trying something different.

It is difficult for me to understand how my companions feel. Even as the tears stream down their faces and the agony of Mithrandir's loss threatens to overwhelm them, they regard me with confusion. Gimli mistakes my stoicism for indifference.

I am not indifferent. I simply do not understand. What is death?

I have lost loved ones. My own mother is gone. But I shall see her again one day. Will we see Gandalf again? I do not know. I cannot comprehend this. I do not understand this grief I feel, but I feel it just the same. What is death?


	7. 041 Temptation

Fandom: Lord of the Rings

Title: "The Sea-Longing"

Characters/pairing: Legolas

Prompt: 041 Temptation

Word Count: 100

Rating: PG

Summary: If you know my stories, you know who _she_ is.

The sea calls to him.

For a moment he considers. _You have done your part. The Ring is safe._

A gull screams; waves crash. He smells the crisp air and tastes the salt, as the wind whips through his golden hair. His chest aches as he thinks of his mother, and of _her_, waiting on that island across the sea. Waiting for him.

A hand touches his arm. "Come, Elf, no time to dawdle." The Dwarf's voice is gruff, but gentle. He knows.

He tears his eyes away from the shore and follows his friend. A promise is a promise.


	8. 048 Run

Fandom: Lord of the Rings  
Title: "Pursuit"  
Characters/pairing: Legolas  
Prompt: 048 Run  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Summary: More of Legolas being introspective. He does that a lot.

They ran. For three days and nights they ran, barely stopping for food or rest until Gimli nearly dropped with exhaustion, and even Aragorn showed signs of fatigue. Legolas felt himself bursting with impatience, completely unable to take his own rest.

He sang to himself as he watched them sleep. They were a strange group, this Fellowship, but already he felt a kinship with them that was too strong to put into words, particularly with these two. The losses of Gandalf and Boromir were still fresh, painful. He could not bear the thought of losing any more of the others.


	9. 059 Food

Fandom: Lord of the Rings

Characters/pairing: Legolas

Prompt: 059. Food

Word Count: 100

Rating: G

Summary: Pippin causes a stir at suppertime one evening.

Author's Note Sorry I've been gone so long. Real life and NaNoWriMo have consumed my entire existence.

"What's this stuff called, again?" Pippin asked one evening.

"Lembas," Legolas replied, amiably.

"Lim-bas."

"No. _Lem_-bas."

"Leem-bas."

"_Lem-_bas."

"Lamb-bass."

"No, 'lembas,' Legolas corrected.

"Lem—"

"Oh shut up, Pippin," Merry said. "And just eat it."

Pippin looked hurt. "I like to be able to pronounce what I'm eating."

"I like to eat in peace," Gimli threw in, though the others looked amused.

"I am sorry to have annoyed you, Legolas," Pippin said around a mouthful of the waybread.

Legolas smiled. "I have infinite patience, I assure you. And very sharp knives, just in case."

After a moment, even Pippin laughed.


	10. 083 Shy

Fandom: Lord of the Rings

Character/Pairing: Legolas

Prompt: 083--Shy

Title: "The Grey Pilgrim"

Words: 100

Rating: G

Summary: A very young Legolas meets Gandalf for the first time.

"Hello, young prince. Is your father at home?"

"Y-yes…"

The youngest royal child of Mirkwood knew not what to make of this imposing figure in the old robes. Not only was his hair as grey as his cloak, it was all over his _face_! His blue eyes twinkled with merriment, his cheeks were rosy, and his lips held the stem of the longest, smelliest pipe the child had ever seen.

"I am Mithrandir, and you need not be afraid. I have a gift for you." He produced a tiny bow and arrows and thus won himself a loyal friend for life.


	11. 088 Fear

Fandom: Lord of the Rings

Title: "Shadow and Flame"

Characters/pairing: Legolas

Prompt: 088 Fear

Word Count: 100

Rating: PG

Summary: "You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dum...shadow and flame."

He felt it even before the drums in the deep: an instinctive, primordial terror, tendrils of ice that crept into his chest and rendered him motionless, speechless. He tried to notch an arrow to his string but it was as if his mind and body had separated; he was dimly aware of it clattering to the ground. He was unable to stop himself from crying out, as he began to smell the brimstone creeping up behind the ranks of the orcs. The first crack of the flaming whip snapped him back to reality. "Ai!" he cried. "A Balrog is come!"


	12. 093 Quest

Fandom: Lord of the Rings

Title: "The Ring Goes South"

Characters/pairing: Legolas

Prompt:093 Quest

Word Count: 100

Rating: G

Summary: Legolas muses as the Fellowship prepares to leave Rivendell.

Author's Notes: I have borrowed two lines directly from Tolkien. I hope no one minds. :)

Many meetings gave way to partings, embraces and farewells said in the great hall by the fire; now they were waiting for Mithrandir. It is the nature of the elves to be optimistic. Why, then, were tears threatening in the Evenstar's eyes?

All of Imladris came to see them go. Legolas could not help but wonder if they would see them all return. There was no laughter, and no song or music. At last they turned away and faded silently into the dusk. He felt a part of his heart go with them, into the melancholy whispers of the trees.


	13. 096 Writer's ChoiceAwkward

Fandom: Lord of the Rings

Characters/pairing: Legolas

Prompt: 096. Writer's Choice--Awkward

Word Count: 100

Rating: G

Summary: Legolas runs into Bilbo at Elrond's place

The elf's mind was so preoccupied that he did not pay attention as he walked to the library, and thus stumbled over the small person walking out of it, with his nose in a book.

"I am sorry," Legolas said.

"It's my fault, young prince. I should watch where I am going," the Hobbit said.

"You remember me?"

"Of course. How is your father?"

"He is well."

"What about that nasty Gollum? You Wood-elves are taking care of him?"

"Well--

"We've nothing to worry about, I'm sure! Good day lad!" The Hobbit exited, without seeing the way the elf's shoulders slumped.


End file.
